


Blessing

by jacihayle



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jacin Clay - Freeform, Jacinter, So yeah, TLC, Winter Hayle Blackburn - Freeform, i am anxious and scared so here i give you this piece of CRAP, poetic????, this is really short, what the crap is this election yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacihayle/pseuds/jacihayle
Summary: Jacin ponders.
Relationships: Jacin Clay & Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I am anxious, scared, and sick to death of this election.   
> So enjoy this snippet.

_He sees her smile, and can’t help but lift the corners of his mouth, matching the brightness._

_He wonders how she stole it, stole it from the stars in the universe, for no smile has he ever seen has been bright like that._

_He feels her kisses, soft lips pressing against his own, and he wonders how he was so lucky, that the person leaving lipstick marks on his cheeks belongs to him._

_He wonders how the stars had blessed him with a girl like that._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write some more later, I was just really sad at the moment and went into emo poetic mode.


End file.
